


[Fanart] Kissing It Better

by orphan_account



Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [12]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bottom Piers Nivans, Established Relationship, Fanart, I may have a, It's a family trait, Jake Muller is hung, M/M, Making Love, NSFW Art, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers is an amputee but you can't actually see the stump in this, Piers is big where it counts, Size Kink, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Piers survived and he and Jake are together. Jake cherishes every opportunity to make love to his beautiful boyfriend, but Piers, who lost his right arm and eye due to the fight with the HAOS, was hesitant at first and afraid Jake wouldn't want to touch his scars. Jake shows his boyfriend that he doesn't mind at all.
Relationships: Jake Muller/Piers Nivans
Series: Resident evil R-Rated fanaRts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	[Fanart] Kissing It Better

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is loved.


End file.
